


Games will be played

by thegaydemons



Series: Late nights [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Dont know where this is going, Im tired, M/M, Pedophilia, sorry for this trash, there is a lot of underage stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydemons/pseuds/thegaydemons
Summary: Just a bunch of smutty or fluffy stories that I don't feel like making a huge deal out of. One shots or more if people request more. Mostly this is just going to be a collections of fanfics I think of late at night or have dreams about.





	1. Games will be played

Dipper awoke, confused and disoriented by his new surroundings. One moment he was wandering through the abandoned mall, trying to figure out how he was ever going to get Mabel out of her bubble and the next, poof! He had got himself trapped inside some sort of human sized hamster wheel, just like the ones his sister dreamed of getting. However, this one had no opening and was floating 6ft off the ground! Dipper tried to grasp this naturally but he couldn’t help but panic at the mess he was in. He tried to calm down and observe the room around him, inside the bubble there wasn’t much except for one of his favorite books and strangely, a hamburger and water. The room outside the bubble was much more interesting, a kind sized bed with golden sheets pushed against the wall under a large window with the blinds drawn. A mirror at one end of the room and a vanity with various golden trinkets. There was a dresser, gold as well, and a single door.

Looking around his bubble to see if there was anything that could possibly break it, he was quite surprised to find that he was not wearing his usual vest and shorts but a white silk robe, roman style, with little gold lining at the edges. It was quite revealing, dipping way too low at the neckline for comfort and an invisible breeze seemed to flow around his legs, making him shiver. Just as he was about to examine himself further a creaking noise sounded from one of the walls. Brick sliding on brick was all that could be heard as a door formed itself into the wall. Dipper fell backwards, grabbing the book from the ground and holding it in front of him as a form of protection. What stepped through the hole made Dipper back up even more, but he was confused now. What he expected to be a monster turned out to be a man, and a very good looking man at that. He was tall and young, with tanned skin and a slender frame. Golden hair with eyes to match stared at him with so much euphoria it frightened the brunette. “Well well well,” the Golden man said, dressed in a black suit with a golden over coat, “seems you’re finally awake darling.”

His eyes looked so predatory and his face splitting grin, insane. But he started to laugh, not a mischievous laugh with murderous intent but a genuine one, with snorts and all. “You-HA- should have see-HAAhahaHAA- oh Pinetree,” he wiped away a fake tear, “you are a breath of fresh air, you should have SEEN the look on your face.” A chair materialized out of nowhere, hovering right in front of his bubble as the well dressed man sat in it. “B-bill?” Dipper asked, panicking a bit that he had been caught by his worst enemy, and shocked that he would take a human form, and such a nice looking one. “Oh Pinetree, how I’ve missed your terrified voice shrieking my name.” A blush bloomed upon his face as the older mocked him. “I-I didn’t shriek!” He exclaimed, folding his arms and turning away. “Why am I here Bill, how did you find me?” A high pitched cackle echoed throughout the room as Bill closed his eyes and tossed his head back. “You really thought you could hide from me? HA, I have eyes everywhere, I really expected you of all people to know that. You are, after all, the smartest Pines.”

Dipper looked over his shoulder suspiciously at the man, “Why would you, of all people, suddenly start complimenting a _meatsack_ like me? And why do you have your own human form, what poor bastard did you steal this from?!” Dipper was getting fed up with this small talk, if Bill had captured him he must want something, so why spend all this time just messing with him?

“For your information, this meatsack is 100% hand made, just for you puddin pop!” He exclaimed, hovering out of his chair to bop the bubble close to his face. Seeing the look of complete disbelief on his face he explained, “basically, your world is bound to come to an end.” A grin slid on his face as he watched Dippers soft features harden into a grimace. “YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS BILL!” He pounded his fist against the glass like surface, “MY FAMILY WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO PUT A STOP TO THIS CHAOS YOU’VE CREATED OR SO HELP ME-”

He was shut up when the ground came rushing toward his face, the bubble had popped and he quickly fell, the impact knocking the wind out of him briefly. Blue chains materialized, along with a collar that quickly restrained him as he tried to run at Cipher. “Ah ah ah,” Bill tutted as he walked towards the boy, shaking his finger like a scolding mother, “you forget who's really in charge here.” With a smile still etched into his face Bill pulled the chains back and kicked Dipper to the ground, pressing his foot hard into the brunettes back. “I have infinite power,” he stomped on his back. “I could easily destroy a puny little human like you.” Another stomp. “I could wipe your existence off the map and torture your soul for all eternity!” Another.

“I”  
Stomp.  
“OWN”  
Stomp.  
“YOU”  
He tugged forcefully on the boys hair and force him to look into his golden orbs, blood dripping from his lips. His smile was purely insane and the look in his eyes was just as feril. He licked the blood from off his chin and proceeded to laugh. “I don’t have to play nice, but I will, for now…” He dropped the boys head and let him slump back to the ground. With a snap of his fingers the boy was back in his bubble and a mattress had appeared inside. “I’ll be back to check on you soon, don’t have too much fun while I’m gone!” And with that he stepped through the hole in the wall and the bricks replaced themselves, leaving Dipper to clutch at his aching body, hoping Bill took his sweet time coming back.


	2. Games will be played ch 2

Bill came back all too soon for Dippers liking, he had a list in his hands that looked to be made of old parchment. “Oh Pinetree, I’m home!” He said as he stepped through the wall, this time making no effort to even create a door. Dipper was still pretty broken from the other day and really did not want to deal with this monsters antics. “Go...away….” he breathed out softly, barely able to speak after their fiasco. His ribs ached and the loud clicks of the tall man’s pointy shoes didn't help the pounding in his head.“Awe, come on! I have something really fun planned out for today!” The room seemed to spin as Bill stood over him, holding the list in front of his face like some sort of prize. Dipper found it amazing that Bill could go from psycho killer to little kid in a day. “What do you want-” a coughing fit took over Dipper’s body as he tried to get out of his makeshift bed. “Oh yeah, you're not still suffering over your little training the other day, are you?” 

Dipper couldn't help but grimace at the others behavior, anger rolling off him in waves as he mustered up the strength to form a response. “Unbelieveable, I thought you knew everything about the world but you don’t even know how long it takes for a human body to recover?” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, all knowing otherworldly entity of the nightmare realm didn’t seem like a big title now. Bill could only shrug his shoulders, “I haven’t had to deal with you meat sacks for years, I never bothered to pay much attention to your anatomy.” Dipper murmured a silent curse under his breath and rolled back into bed. He felt the sensation of falling again as the bubble disappeared, but before he could hit the ground a strong pair of arms caught him, carrying him bridal style to the king sized bed.

“I don’t have time for your complaints, I want to do something fun!” A scoff could be heard from the small boy, having to deal with a toddler in a super powered demon body was really taking it’s toll. Seeing his discomfort, Bill decided to make a deal. “How about this,” he said, raising his hand to the brunettes forehead. Dipper suddenly began to feel warm, like a light was spreading throughout his entire body. He shot up in Bill's arms as he suddenly felt just fine, the bruises and aching pain seemed to have disappeared. “Better?” he asked. Dipper nodded his head as he examined the golden man's features. “Why… why did you heal me?” Even though he was grateful to be free of the pain, he knew anything Bill did came with a price. “It’s just another bargaining chip, if you play all theses games with me, I’ll let you stay healed. And if you can win some of the games I’ll give you various prizes in addition to your well being.” He opened up the parchment, revealing a long list of various games, some from his childhood and others he had never even heard of.

They started playing right away, both winning the games equally as Bill didn’t use any magic to cheat. Dipper won some books he’d always wanted to read, many questions about the universe answered, and after a heated game of Mario Kart, he got the option to wear pants occasionally. Bill won some interesting games as well, he was surprisingly good at Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons! Barley winning his chance to see Dipper dance in a lamp costume while singing a girly song. He also was quite good at poker, winning the ability to make Dipper play whatever game he wanted as long as he wanted, though he promised he wouldn’t play things more than 6 hours.

“Let’s see, the next game on Pyronicas list is something called… gay chicken?” Dipper stopped cleaning up the cards from their last game, no way in HELL was he playing a stupid game like this with Bill Cipher. “Um, no. I cannot play that game.” He said, his face slowly turning red. “What? But I wanna play and you have to play any game I want remember?” Even the idea of being close to Bills, ‘nether regions’ made Dipper cringe. “Pinetree~ I’ll let you live outside the bubble if you win~” That… sparked some interest in the boy. He had been curious about the room around him but he couldn’t do much exploring with Bill breathing down his neck every game. “What do you get if you win?” Dipper cautiously asked, hoping it wasn’t too much. “Hmm, if I win, you have to stay here with me, forever. Always by my side, my companion as long as you shall live.” He stuck out his hand, blue flames licking his smooth skin, begging Dipper to touch.”WHAT?! Thats way too big of a prize to ask!” He said fumigating, he couldn’t turn down the game but he could refuse the agreements. “Don’t you want anything else? I’m sure my company would grow boring and you want to get rid of me sooner or later.” Bill simply shook his head and gave him the look a disappointed parent would. “Pinetree, if you don’t accept my offer I’ll have to administrate more _training_ ” Dipper… definitely didn’t want anymore of that. He decided that even if he did win the game he would be stuck here forever one way or another. He tentatively stuck out his hand, it’s not like he had a choice anyway, if he refused he’d be breaking their deal and he’d be back to square one with nothing but pain.

“Fine, I’ll play your stupid game. You know the rules?” There was no way he could do this, no way he could win. Bill Cipher was a heartless ruler with more than a few screws loose. Dipper didn't even know if he felt any emotion besides anger. “Yeah I get the jist of it, ready to play?” Bill had already started to reach for Dipper, obviously not feeling any embarrassment. The young brunette was at a loss for what to do, being only 12 years old he hadn’t even touched himself there! As Bill got closer and Dipper unwilling to move the brunette knew he was going to lose.

“Alright I give up!” Dipper announced, face as red as a tomato as Bill's hand was only inches away from his length. With the revealing clothes he was wearing he really didn’t feel like going through with this. “HA, tough luck kid, I win!” Dipper breathed a sigh of relief that this dumb thing was over, slumping down into his seat. It wasn’t quite over yet though as he couldn’t help but gasp as Bills hand made contact with his clothed member. A high pitched EEP was heard throughout the large room as Dipper tried to get away from his captor. “BILL! I said I give up, what are you doing?!” Dipper whimpered as Bills large hands caressed his small length, the once soft robes seemed so rough now as it served as the only barrier between him and the pervert in front of him.

“Oh Pinetree, don’t you remember? I get to play any game I want however long I want, and THIS is what I want…” he pulled Dipper into his lap, his small back pressed close to Bill's stomach so he could smell his hair while playing with the boy. Dipper went into full panic mode, inside and out. Coming to the full realization that he had just signed his fate over to a perverted demon with no regards for human life and the mental state of an entire looney bin. He began to thrash and spasm, hoping to break out of the golden man’s grasp but to no avail. He really started to lose it when he felt two sets of extra arms roam his body. “If you can’t keep still with one pair of arms I’ll just have to use three.” He said simply, toying with random parts of the boy’s body while two strong arms held his wrists firmly in place. In addition to seeing his Pinetree in such a flushed state it also didn’t help that in his attempts to escape he kept rubbing his back onto Bills already hard cock.

Dipper on the other hand was getting equally hard, the hands tracing circles into his hips while he was in his seated position. When they started to pull at his clothes Dipper noticed something strange about his own body. “Bill-mmh... what d-did you do to me?!” He asked in breathy whimpers and groans. When the robes were lifted they revealed a new kind of Dipper. They were subtle differences but enough for him to notice. What little hair resides on his legs was gone and even the slight pudge of baby fat at the base of his stomach seemed to have disappeared. The only difference that really alarmed him has his hips, which were certainly wider than usual and his ass seemed plumper. 

“What? I looked into your mind and this is the only form you wanted that I thought was interesting.” He looked into his mind? Which meant Dipper wanted this? That was insane! Dipper had always been a little ashamed of his petite figure, always being teased for looking like a little girl. How could his mind have possibly wanted him to look like this? Another thing, he certainly hadn’t wanted to be wearing a pair of white lacey panties. “And the underwear-” another moan overtook him as Bill continued to play. “I thought they were a nice touch.” Even Bill sounded a little out of breath and soon enough he dragged Dipper to his bed, biting at his neck and jaw, causing small sounds of pleasure to spew from the brunette. “Th-this wasn’t…-ah...apart of the d-deal!” 

His mind was clouding over as Bill continued to grind into him, his heated breath ghosting across his ears and neck. A pair of hands held Dippers own down in a firm grip, enabling him immobile as another pair got to work on unbuttoning the demons slacks, working on himself. A third even went to Dippers mouth as Bill pulled his lips away, soon to be replaced with the Golden man’s digits. “Suck.” Was all Bill said before going back to his previous task of massaging the younger boys groin. Dipper didn’t want to find out what would happen if he refused and got to work. As soon as his fingers were slicked up he began preparing the boys hole, moving aside the lace and gently inserting a finger and rubbing his walls. Dipper couldn’t control his loud moans and was soon a drooling mess under Bill’s care, the only thing on his mind was how good it felt to be full. A second finger, then a third and soon Dipper was pushing back into the man’s hands, meeting him halfway as he just wanted to feel his sweet release.

Bill figured the boy was nice and ready and quickly removed his fingers, replacing the spot with his cock moments later. The fingers were nice but Dipper almost came right then and there as he felt Bill’s member enter him. He was huge, his wide cock almost too much for Dipper as his tight walls felt like they were burning, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Pain mixed with pleasure as Bill began to move, slow at first but soon his movements became fast and erratic, electing breathy moans from the other. He leaned down and began to suck and nip at the boy’s neck, any exposed flesh was attacked and marked relentlessly. 

A loud smacking sound could be heard as flesh hit flesh and soon Dipper came, hard and out of breath as he released his load onto his stomach. Bill felt Dippr tighten around him during his climax and a few pumps later he came himself, his thick seed filling the boy to the brim, leaking out of him as he pulled out. “See... wasn’t that fun?” Dipper was too tired to even speak and just continued to lay there, cum dripping out of his ass and down his crack. Bill coulnd’t help but take the sight in, seeing his little Dipper covered in cum and sweat, drool falling from the corners of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. “I….hate...you.” He said, curling up on his side, not caring that he was making a mess and fell asleep. The golden man laughed and snapped his fingers, cleaning up the mess in an instant and creating another bubble. Carefully, he lowered his Pinetree into the blue colored ball and kissed his forehead.

“This is going to be fun kid.”


End file.
